my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maximillion Hughes
Maximillion Hughes (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a supporting character in Remedial Heroes. He is apart of the Top Five, a group of students who have the top-most marks in all of Republic High, where he ranks 1st, only just passing Mallory Marshall. Maximillion was born into wealth and hasn't known much else outside of it. Due to the destructive power of his quirk he has been a prospect of many hero agencies within the U.S. which only aids to power his ego and pride. He's chosen the name Nuclear Hero: Atomik as his title. Appearance Max isn't one for social interactions. Usually staying indoors and trying to get as little sun as humanly possible. Due to this, his skin takes on a sickly pale appearance. Personality Maximillion isn't one for unecessary social interactions. Having been raised under the pressure of a surname with such power, Max has learned to keep his emotions within and focus on the task at hand, a trait he shares with his close friend, Mallory. Since birth Max had been the quiet child, keeping reserved and vigilant, taking in everything his mind could soak up and processing it silently and distantly. Growing up in the Hughes household, competition and breathing were synonymous. If you weren't two steps ahead, you were always four behind, and Max learned this through years of failure and punishment. The top was the only spot available, everything else was a waste. Because of this mindset, Max and his elder brother, Clyde were always in conflict with one another, from who did it, to who could do it, this unhealthy combative air last throughout their childhood, fueled by the fires of their father's desires. History Quirk and Abilities Quirk Nuclear '''(KANJI, ROMAJI) '''- Essentially, Maximillion's quirk allows him to generate nuclear energy inside of himself and release it in the form of bursts of energy, usually portraying him fully illuminated in a neon green glow. While this quirk is active, Maximillion, himself, becomes radioactive, producing 2,000 curies (Ci) of radiation without even coming in contact with any nuclear material, meaning he's somewhat dangerous to those around him. Thankfully his suit protects him and civilians from the drawbacks. Nuclear in and of itself is quite powerful, however, due to Max's intense training, he has found that his quirk has many other capabilities. Using a nuclear reaction, he can create an Electromagnetic Pulse Emission, also known as an EMP, which can knock out surrounding electrical devices and mechanisms. Phones, microwaves, lights, they all go dark. The cost of this, however, is a searing headache that afflicts him for around five to ten minutes. Though it should go without saying, Max is completely immune to radioactive energy. Explosions, unless at an atomic level do him little to no harm. He's also unable to be afflicted with diseases such as Cancer or any other genetic mutation. If enough energy is generated, Max can even implement something akin to a nuclear explosion. However, this would completely disintegrate him into nothing, as well as do more harm than good to the surrounding area and those encapsulated within. Maximillion's quirk is a double-edged sword, one he's trained with day and night to maintain, even at the cost of certain things. Natural Abilities Trivia *Maximillion has picked up the habit of smoking from his friend, Jared. *"Hughes" is a household name in the United States, known to hold a billion-dollar enterprise in weapons-dealing and infrastructure. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Republic High Students Category:Dennys